


Park Seonghwa Doesn't Stand A Chance

by Momofraise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Catboys, Condoms, Dom Wooyoung, Glow in the dark lube, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Science Fiction, Sub San, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Park Seonghwa, Woosanhwa, ateez in space, catboys in space, spaceship, tails are sensitive, teary-eyed san, woosan are naughty, writertiny secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofraise/pseuds/Momofraise
Summary: Seonghwa is part of a new expedition to a colony on a nearby planet, and the two catboys accompanying him have interesting ideas on how to spend their free time aboard the ship.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Park Seonghwa Doesn't Stand A Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaymumbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/gifts).



> Hello!! I am so sorry this is late, but Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year to gaymumbling! I hope you enjoy this romp in space! Your prompts were so fun and I really enjoyed writing this! #writinysecretsanta

The spaceship hummed contentedly as it made its way through space. Seonghwa sipped his tea while staring out the window, marveling at how small Earth was becoming as they flew farther away from it. He’d spent two years on Earth waiting for a chance at another expedition and even though this one was on a smaller scale than the last one he’d been on, he was happy to be out in space again.

Something fuzzy wrapped around his middle and he startled, spilling a bit of tea on it. He heard a hiss and winced. 

“Sorry San!” he said, grimacing. He used his shirt to wipe the tea off the tail and looked up into San’s flushed face. 

“It’s fine,” the catboy mumbled, the tops of his cheeks turning pink. 

Seonghwa looked down and turned red himself; he should have remembered that tails are extra sensitive. 

“Did I burn you?” 

San shook his head, ears sticking straight up. “Nope. But I shouldn’t have startled you like that. I’m sorry.” 

Seonghwa smiled; the two catboys that were accompanying him on this expedition were young. They were affectionate and cuddly, but also unsure at times. He thought they were sweet. 

“Well, I just don’t want to hurt you by accident. It’s not a big deal,” Seonghwa replied, ruffling the catboy’s pink hair. He mewed and suddenly Seonghwa felt a hot wave of arousal spike through him. He cleared his throat, not wanting to upset the other, and turned away. 

“Is Wooyoung napping?”

“Yes, he stayed up late last night working on the coordinates. He should be up soon,” San replied, going over to check the controls. 

San’s long fingers tapped and twisted over buttons and Seonghwa found himself staring at them. He bit the inside of his lip, reminding himself to get it together! This was no way for a captain of a (very small) expedition to behave. 

He heard light tapping behind him and turned to see Wooyoung sleepily making his way towards them, an oversized sweater falling off one shoulder. His dark hair was long and wild around his face, while his soft ears hung low with sleepiness. 

“Hello Wooyoung,” Seonghwa greeted him with a smile. Wooyoung grinned cheekily at him as he waved, the sleeves of the sweater swallowing up his hands. He went behind San and enveloped the other catboy with a squeeze. 

“Sannie! Why did you leave me? I thought we were cuddling,” he said with a pout. 

San rolled his green eyes. “You fell asleep. I wanted you to get some rest.” 

“Oh? Thinking of something fun for us to do tonight?” Wooyoung answered with a naughty purr. 

Seonghwa looked away, busying himself with supply lists. It was none of his business what the catboys got up to with each other. He just wished he could tamper down the growing jealousy in his gut. 

San murmured something quietly to Wooyoung and he heard him yip in agreement. 

Suddenly, he felt two tails wind around him, fur warm and soft.

“Seonghwa-hyung, do we have plans for the rest of the day?”

Seonghwa looked down into Wooyoung’s face, golden eyes sensual and heavy in the dim light of the spaceship. Little fangs poked through his lips. 

“Er, no, uh, Wooyoung, I don’t believe we do. You finished the coordinates last night, so we can take a bit of a break today before we head out towards the CRESCENT8 colony.” 

Wooyoung and San exchanged wicked grins, small fangs on full display, and Seonghwa started feeling trepidatious. What were the two catboys planning?

All of a sudden, the tails unwound themselves from Seonghwa’s middle. 

“Ok hyung. Enjoy the rest of your tea. We’ll see you later.” 

The catboys walked away from Seonghwa, hands clasped and fuzzy heads close together as they went back towards the kitchenette. 

Seonghwa stood dumbfounded and full of frustrated arousal. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and finished his tea, wondering if the whole expedition was going to be like this. He wasn’t sure he could make it if it was.

It wasn’t until later that Seonghwa was able to release some of his pent-up desire. 

He’d fallen asleep at his desk, looking through documents relating to the expedition, as well as soil samples taken from the colony years ago. Now he, San, and Wooyoung were going to update the soil samples and see how the soil has changed since people started colonizing that planet. There wasn’t much they could do until they got there, and Seonghwa’s mind had quickly drifted into sleep. The constant thrumming of the ship was calming, especially after the clamor of Earth cities. 

He felt a little nip at his ear and stirred. 

“Gentle, Woo!” 

“But he tastes good, Sannie…”

“It’s all about consent, Woo.” 

“Well, then let’s wake him up and ask him for it.” 

Seonghwa shot up, suddenly wide awake, and looked straight into the faces of two flustered catboys. 

“Hyung! Um…”

“We were just looking for an extra stylus.” 

“Yes! A stylus!” 

“Got to start taking notes on my webpad sometime, am I right?” San said with a weak chuckle. 

Seonghwa wanted to melt from the cuteness. He decided to play along. 

“Oh, what a great idea San. I have some extra ones in the bottom drawer here,” he said, scooting his chair back and opening up the drawer. He grabbed two and handed them to San, who received them sheepishly. 

“Thanks, hyung,” San said, grabbing Wooyoung’s sleeve and starting to turn away. “I guess we’ll leave you now—”

“That’s not all you two wanted, am I correct?” 

Wooyoung gulped and turned bright red. San didn’t move. Both pairs of ears were up and at full attention. 

“What gave you that idea?” Wooyoung said hoarsely. 

Seonghwa shrugged nonchalantly. “I thought I heard something about consent, but I must have been dreaming.” 

The catboys looked at each other, tails waving in the air like lazy incense smoke. Seonghwa wondered if they were going to admit it, if they were going to give in to their desires just like Seonghwa was dying to. However, as hyung, he refused to take advantage of them. The invitation had to come from them. 

Wooyoung was the braver of the two. He stepped forward, out of San’s grasp, and sat on the edge of the desk. 

“We were thinking, that since we have a little free time before we have to start actually working, we could have some fun.” 

He reached out and tugged on Seonghwa’s uniform lapels. 

“Don’t you want to relax a bit, hyung? Unwind?” 

Wooyoung’s golden hooded eyes were heavy with meaning and Seonghwa felt his mouth start to water. The catboy’s mouth looked like a ripe raspberry, altogether too plush and inviting. Those little fangs were driving him wild. 

“That—that might be nice…” Seonghwa managed, all pretense vanishing at the sight of Wooyoung licking his lips with his extremely long tongue. 

San went around the desk and knelt next to Seonghwa’s chair. He started rubbing his face on the inside of Seonghwa’s thighs, purring loudly, while Wooyoung gripped Seonghwa’s lapels and pulled him forward. 

Seonghwa groaned at the feeling of Wooyoung’s soft lips on his. It had been way too long since he’d kissed another, and he shivered when Wooyoung started sucking on his bottom lip. Seonghwa let him stay in control a little longer, then he grabbed the back of Wooyoung’s head and opened his mouth, his tongue quickly swallowed up by the younger male.

Seonghwa could feel that San was getting more agitated, frustrated little mewls and yips replacing the excited purring from earlier. Seonghwa felt him dig his fingers into his trousers and he made a noise in the back of his throat. Wooyoung’s expert tongue licked over his teeth and went deep inside, and Seonghwa felt the sense of control start to slip away again. 

When Wooyoung pulled away, Seonghwa followed his lips like a man besotted and wild. 

“Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable. Sannie needs attention,” Wooyoung whispered, a devilish grin on his handsome face. 

Seonghwa could only nod, too turned on to speak, and he looked down at San. The pink-haired catboy’s thighs were squeezed together and his eyes were teary, so aroused to the point of pain. 

“Poor baby,” Wooyoung said, coming around the desk and carding his hand through the other’s hair, only to tug roughly. San gasped and shivered, eyes glazing over. 

“Don’t worry,” Wooyoung remarked as he helped San up, “you’ll get rewarded for being such a patient kitty.” 

San looked back at Seonghwa with his teary eyes and reached for his hand. Wooyoung grabbed Seonghwa’s other one, and the two catboys lead him to their room. 

Seonghwa had let them have the larger of the rooms, since they felt safer sleeping curled up next to each other. They had the bigger bed and Seonghwa felt very grateful for that as they pushed him down on it. 

San shyly pressed his lips to Seonghwa’s, his whimpers pure music to Seonghwa’s ears. The older man drank them in, their tongues pressing together and coming apart. San was needy and so eager to please, and Seonghwa’s cock was achingly hard in his trousers. He sucked love blooms on San’s pale neck, hands reaching down towards the catboy’s round ass. San was pliant and flexible on top of him, body curving and angular in all the right places. 

Seonghwa yelped as a sharp pain bloomed on his shoulder. 

“Don’t forget about me,” Wooyoung pouted. 

San turned towards the dark-haired catboy and kissed him messily, and Seonghwa almost came from the sight of the two beautiful catboys kissing on top of him. 

Suddenly, they moved downwards and found the button to Seonghwa’s trousers. They looked up at him and he nodded his consent. Wooyoung expertly unbuttoned them, pulled down his pants and boxers, and Seonghwa’s cock sprang free, long and curving towards his stomach. It was red and ready to burst. The catboys stared at it, transfixed and drooling. 

“Do you have the stuff?” Seonghwa gritted out, stomach roiling with desire. 

The catboys got out of their reverie and Wooyoung went to the bedside table, bringing out a box of condoms and glow in the dark lube. 

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at that and Wooyoung shrugged. 

“I don’t like fluorescent lighting and without it, it’s dark on a spaceship. I like to see what I’m doing.” 

Seonghwa understood that; the fake lighting on their ship was grating at times, and it was nice to have it off and have the glow of space illuminating everything with a luminescent gleam. 

The catboys quickly divested themselves of their clothing and quickly took off Seonghwa’s shirt and jacket. Wooyoung’s skin was a rich honey and San was a little paler, with cute moles dotting his torso and back. Their tails were whipping around in a frenzy and their ears were sharp and attentive. They spilled onto Seonghwa’s body again, and the warmth of feeling bare skin on his own made Seonghwa shiver in anticipation. 

San nuzzled Seonghwa’s neck, wrapping his hands around the older man’s cock. Seonghwa thrust into the gliding warmth, moaning. San pressed fleeting kisses and nips on his chest as he used his hand, and Seonghwa noticed Wooyoung moving behind San. It wasn’t until San gasped and closed his eyes that Seonghwa realized Wooyoung was using his fingers and working him open. 

“I want to see you ride that thick cock,” Wooyoung whispered in San’s ear. San nodded desperately, pushing his ass back into Wooyoung’s fingers. 

Seonghwa felt a little like he was part of a show, like he was intruding on something private, and he was a little surprised at how much he liked the feeling. Wooyoung was clearly in charge, like a ringmaster of a deliciously wicked circus, and Seonghwa wanted him to boss him around, reduce him to just a man with a cock ready for riding. 

Seonghwa pulled San’s face up for kisses, spit messily spilling out of San’s mouth as he shook from all the sensations.

“He’s ready,” Wooyoung purred, reaching over to put a condom on Seonghwa and rubbed the glowing lube all over it. 

Seonghwa was more than ready. Wooyoung grabbed San, malleable and eager, pink hair sticking to his sweaty and flushed face, and helped him sit on Seonghwa’s cock. 

Seonghwa could see that Wooyoung’s smaller cock was hard and leaking, and was about to say something about it when he felt warm, tight wetness engulf his cock. He moaned, hands coming out to grip San’s hips, and San didn’t move for a little while, getting used to Seonghwa’s girth. 

Wooyoung sat behind him, licking San’s neck, and playing with his erect pink nipples. San moaned and whined as he began to move, Wooyoung’s hand sliding up and down his cock with the shimmering lube. 

Seonghwa couldn’t take his eyes off the pair; they were so alluring, tails winding around each other, chests panting and littered with bites and scratches. 

Wooyoung watched San with hooded eyes, hands possessive around the other catboy’s body. 

Seonghwa felt climax approaching; his toes were tingling and his whole body was aching with the desire to release. 

“I-I’m close—” he panted, hands running up San’s smooth body. 

“Hear that, Sannie? You going to be a good kitty and let Seonghwa-hyung come?” Wooyoung murmured into the side of San’s neck. 

San mewled. “Yes hyung, I want it, fill me up.” 

Wooyoung grabbed San’s nipples and twisted, stilling the other catboy and making Seonghwa groan. “How do you ask nicely, kitten?”

“Please!” San cried out. Just then, he came, come spurting out hot and milky over Seonghwa’s abdomen. 

Seonghwa lost it; he grabbed the younger male’s hips and thrust into him, his climax building up in a frenzy until he felt himself go over the precipice of pleasure as he emptied himself into the condom. 

Seonghwa fell back, breathing hard and head swimming as he came down from the heights of pleasure. 

“What about you, Wooyoung?” Seonghwa said, once he had control of his voice and breathing again. 

Wooyoung looked up at him, golden eyes shining with want in the dim light. 

“Come here,” Seonghwa motioned to him. 

Seonghwa gently helped San lay down next to him, the sleepy catboy curling into his side, a pleasant warmth. Wooyoung crawled up Seonghwa’s body, not caring about San’s come all over his stomach, and Seonghwa placed his hands on Wooyoung’s curving ass (he’d love a taste of that sometime) and started sucking on Wooyoung’s cock. 

Wooyoung cried out, and Seonghwa quickly realized that Wooyoung was loud and noisy. He writhed around, hands wrapping tightly in Seonghwa’s hair, and Seonghwa loved his wild abandon. Wooyoung let pleasure take hold of him as Seonghwa licked his cock. Seonghwa sucked on the tip, tasting the salty precome, and hollowed his cheeks. His neck strained as he bobbed up and down as best he could, and he could tell from how tense Wooyoung had become that the catboy was close. 

“Ah, hyung, I’m coming!” Wooyoung tightened his fingers in Seonghwa’s hair and Seonghwa kept sucking as he felt the hot liquid pour down his throat. 

Wooyoung gently untangled his fingers from his hair and curled into Seonghwa’s other side, chest heaving and eyes fluttering shut. 

Both catboys were asleep soon, utterly spent, and Seonghwa felt like he was close to sleep as well. He looked on either side of him, and carded his fingers through their hair, feeling their soft as flower petal ears. He could feel them purring against him. 

So far, this was turning out to be one hell of an expedition.


End file.
